Never can say goodbye
by Olive Vendomme
Summary: "Mum, the Doctor is gone!" Rose shouted when she entered the room "The Doctor left me. He left me here on my own" What will happen when Rose is left by her own in planet Earth. What is the Doctor going to do to bring her back? Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Second fanfic. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it :) Let me know what you think on the reviews!

**Note: I have already finished this story. If you read it from the beginning till the end and you want to read more go back and search for "Life as a superhero" You'll find a few chapters there :) I kept on writing because some anonymous asked me to do so and I liked the idea too, so this is for them! The ones who want to read more.**

* * *

"Run!" He told his companion. They hid behind a wall. Never an easy task running away from the Cyberman.

"Ok, here is the plan. When I give you the signal you run as fast as you can to the TARDIS"

"Doctor, for the fifth time today, I'm not leaving you behind"

"Just do as I say. For the fifth time today I promised your mum I was going to keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise. I'm a man of my word"

"Fine, then promise me one thing" Rose took the Doctor's hand to catch his attention "Promise me you won't be long"

"Rose, I promise I'll be right back in the TARDIS with you as soon as I'm done with the Cyberman"

"Right" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well that's new" He said with a grin on his face.

"There's always a first time for everything" She answered

When the Doctor gave her the signal she ran as fast as hell to the TARDIS and waited there. After fifteen minutes she began to worry. Her man wasn't back yet. But it wasn't for long though, when she went outside to check if he was alright he appeared and took her by the waist and they made their way into the blue time machine.

Once inside the TARDIS Rose gave the Doctor a banana to calm him down, he was a bit tense.

"Mission accomplish" She said.

"This is a banana" The Doctor answered.

"This is a banana and you are Rose, Rose Tyler"

"Doctor?"

"Sorry, Don't know what's happening to me"

"Is this amnesia a result from being 900 years old or ...?"

"Oi! Carefull MissTyler that hurt. Besides, a 900 years old Time Lord is like a 29-year-old man. And a very attractive man I would say don't you think? He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rose rolled her eyes and saw the Doctor waiting for an answer. "Yes a very attractive man. You are gorgeous, is that enough for your ego?"

He laughed. "I just wanted to here what you thought of this new new Doctor. You never told me"

They stood there looking to each others eyes and then Rose broke the moment.

"I'm going to check mum, she must be worried"

"Rose" The Doctor said catching one of her hands.

"What?" She swallowed.

"Promise me you won't be long" He quoted.

She laugh "Promise me!" He insisted.

"I promise I'll be right back in the TARDIS with you as soon as I'm done with my mum"

* * *

*Fifteen minutes later*

"Mum, the Doctor is waiting for me!"

"Tell him to come over and have dinner with us!" Jackie complained.

"Not today mum, maybe next time"

"And when's that uh? I can never tell with you two"

"Bye mum, see ya!"

Rose walked out of Jackie's apartment and went to where she thought was the TARDIS waiting for her. But it wasn't there. It wasn't even near planet Earth. Jackie was in the kitchen when she heard Rose entering the flat and shouted "Mum" the Doctor is gone!"

"What do you mean by "He is gone" he wouldn't leave you just like that would he?"

"He left me mum. He left me here on my own"

*One year later far far away from planet Earth*

The 900 year old alien was working in the console room. It's been a year since he found all those clothes and human books inside that bedroom in the TARDIS. He could never solve that mystery. Why would the TARDIS keep human stuff in a bedroom?

Although he could have gotten ridden of those things he didn't. He couldn't. Every time he tried he felt an emptiness inside him that he couldn't explain. But that evening everything changed. He was working in the console room as usual and he called for that pink and yellow being that no longer lived with him. But he didn't know. He didn't remember.

"Rose, came here! I want to show you something" He called innocently.

No one answered.

"Rose? could you..." And then he remembered. "Oh no! Rose! ROSE! what have I done?!" And he let himself fall in the captain chair. It was tw late. Way too late.

That evening he remembered fighting with the Cyberman, being hit on the head by one of them which caused the amnesia, suddenly forgotten and then remembered about a banana and his Rose, and leaving this one girl in planet Earth at her mum's flat because he just forgot her and had just remembered her a year later.

No way he could go back for her not now. Not after he forgot her there. Although it wasn't his fault he couldn't. Would she even belive him? God, how stupid was he?

Rose. All he could think about was Rose. Had she started a new life on Earth?

He wanted to know everything about her. He decided he would go back to earth first thing tomorrow morning.

That night the Doctor couldn't sleep. He had tried but Rose was all over his mind. What was he going to tell her? Was he going to talk to her?

_If she is happy with her life I won't even let her see me" _The Time Lord thought.

He tried to sleep in his bedroom, inside the library, even in the kitchen but he couldn't. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to explain her the reason he left. The Cyberman, the explosion, the punch on the head, the amnesia. But most of all he had realized that what he wanted the most was to be close to her. Closer than he had ever been before, so all he could do for now was sleep in her bed.

At first he stood outside her bedroom, he didn't feel life he was welcomed in that room. He didn't feel he was allowed to enter there. But then his desire of being close to her grew even more.

* * *

**Go on review! Did you like it? Did you dislike the story? Just comment below please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours had passed since The Doctor entered Rose's room and slept in her bed. He woke up about five in the morning and went straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He still didn't know what he was going to tell her or what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to go back for her now. Before it was too late.

Should he buy roses? Maybe chocolates.. No, that wouldn't work. She might not want to come back again he thought. Maybe she had built a new life there, new job, new house, new husband ... He couldn't stand that idea, the idea of someone holding her in his arms, touching her, squeezing her, kissing those lips that were his. Or at least he wanted to owe them.

He took a shower, after that he chose the cleanest Oxford shirt he had and a brand new tie that fitted with his shirt and pinstriped trousers. He was as clean as a child going to church. except the things going on in his mind weren't exactly appropriated there.

* * *

Rose woke up at six in the morning. She picked up her work stuff and left her house, not a flat but a house. A TARDIS blue one easily recognized by anyone who knew her. She had built her life on Earth again. She had a house of her own, she worked as a specialist in space, planets and stars and all that science at an Observatory of Science, as it was called, and she was almost happy again.

Once at the Observatory of Science she was told that she had to be at the conference to answer some questions in an hour. Stacy, Rose's new best friend, walked towards her to greet her.

"Looking good Rose! Have you done something to your hair?"

"Nah, just the same old me" Rose laugh.

"Whatever, you look great today. So tell me about this conference that you talked so much about..." Stacy said to Rose with a look in her eyes that Rose knew perfectly well. That sort of look you are given when you didn't tell something to your best friend.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think that it was that important you know" She apologised.

"It's ok. I know it's been a tough year for you. You know what we should do?"

"No, no Stacy not today I'm not feeling well you know. Besides with all this work here and there I don't think I have much time and.."

"Oh! come on! One Friday is all I'm asking, one insignificant Friday. I know a guy that will match with you please!" Rose didn't answer so Stacy added "For me" and a puppy look.

"Fine! Fine! Just this once okay?"

"Rose? Is Miss Tyler here?" They were interrupted by Mrs. Wallas, Rose's boss.

"Here!" Rose shouted.

"There's a man who wants to see you. He is downstairs" Mrs. Wallas informed.

"A man. How many things haven't you told me yet Rose?" Stacy said.

"Did he gave you a name or something?" Rose asked.

"Mr. John Smith" Mrs Wallas said "He says it's important and you must see him now"

Rose's heart, which was broken in two pieces, broke again. Now she had a four pieces broken heart. He wouldn't dare to come again. She was almost over him and now he appeared once again in her life. She wanted to go and hug him and slap him and kiss him and shout ate him how stupid and idiot he was.

"I don't know him" Rose told Mrs. Wallas.

"You sure?" She asked

"Yes. Tell him to look somewhere else. I'm not who he is looking for" Rose turned her back and walked to the conference room.

* * *

Mrs. Wallas went downstairs and informed Mr. Smith that Rose Tyler didn't know him.

"This must be a mistake. We travelled together a year ago" The Doctor said.

"You travelled together" Mrs Wallas repeated "Oh! I see, you are that man who tought Rose everything she knows! Let me say she is brilliant, absolutely fantastic in her job. She is one of the best specialists in space we have in England" Mrs Wallas was told by Rose about this man who travelled the world but Rose didn't tell her about the whole time and space thing.

"I know she is" He smiled sadly.

"Now, she told me you left her is that right?" Mrs Wallas was serious now.

"Yes. I was ill and badly injured and it affected my memories my whole head actually. I had amnesia you see, and I need to see her and explain her that"

Mrs Wallas stopped and thought for a minute or two and then decided what to do.

"Okay, here I have a credential for you to enter the conference. Rose didn't want to talk to you so you won't understood? I'm just giving you this so you can see how happy is Rose with her life"

"Thank you!" The Doctor answered.

* * *

Rose drank a cup of coffee and then entered the conference room. She sat down while all the guests entered the room and sat down in the chairs. Stacy was next to her, she was helping with the questions too.

Half an hour had passed since the conference began. Rose had answered a few questions that astonished the scientists in the room. All of them except for one. The man in the pinstriped suit. He was amazed by the girl. By her presence but not by her answers to those incredible questions, he knew perfectly well that she could handle them.

He raised his hand up in the air. Mrs Wallas didn't say anything about asking an insignificant little question just to make his presence visible to her.

"The man in the pinstriped uit" Says Stacy calling Rose's attention. When she raised her gaze she saw him and he saw her. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to cry at once but she wouldn't. She had to show him how strong she had grown.

"Yes, emm... Rose, is that right? Yes Rose!" He said.

"Miss Tyler, mind?" Rose said.

"Sure, sorry" He cough "Miss Tyler, Mr Smith here. I just wanted to ask about that amazing theory of yours, about time and space. Could you tell us where did that idea came from? I mean, everyone has an inspiration or something or someone who encourage you to do such a discovery"

Rose was angry now. More angry than she ever been before with him. How did he dare to make such a question to her. In public!

"I met a man. A scientist. He was daft! Most of the time he spoke nonsense. He had this big ego that was almost as big as his knowledge. I travelled with him a year ago. He tough me most of everything I know. But he is dead now. He died a year ago, when I left him to continue with my life. Anyways, I'm sure he is in a better place now don't you think?" Rose cleared the tears that were running down her cheek.

The Doctor thought that Rose couldn't be more right. He died inside when he left her here on planet Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

_"The Doctor thought that Rose couldn't be more right. He died inside when he left her here on planet Earth"_

After the conference Rose ran to her mother's flat. The Doctor was here, he knew were to find her but he wouldn't dare! She thought. Rose told Jackie about seeing the Doctor in the conference and the question and everything.

"He shouldn't have come sweetheart" Jackie said.

"What am I going to do mum?" answered a sad Rose Tyler.

"What you think is right honey. I'm going to support you whatever your decision is, but first I'm going to kill that alien you got that?" She tried to make her smile.

Someone rang the bell. He was here.

_"What are you doing you idiot. You shouldn't have come! ... But she deserves to know the truth. I never left her, it was never my intention to leave her here or anywhere. I... She is for me... Rose. Oh please forgive me, forgive me" _Thought the Doctor.

Jackie opened the door. Rose went straight to her old room. The room it was still hers, if she wanted to come and sleep over Jackie's she could.

"Hello Jackie" Said the Doctor in a serious voice.

Jackie slapped him "What do you want?"

"I came to explain Rose everything"

"Yeah? well she doesn't want to talk to you so you better go now"

"Let me explain it to you then" He begged.

The Doctor explained everything to Jackie and she believed him. She could see the love, shame, guilt and hope in his eyes and that was all she needed to see.

"Rose, sweetheart, I think you should listen to the Doctor. He's got a point I promise" Jackie told Rose from the door of her bedroom.

"I just don't feel like talking to him right now, mum. He left me here, he betrayed me" She answered from her bed where she was laying.

The Doctor was listening to all the conversation from the corridor. It killed him to listened to Rose say he betrayed her.

"I didn't Rose. I need you to listen to me" He told her from the corridor.

"Yeah? And when I needed you? Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Rose but listen.."

"No! Go away!" She interrupted him.

"What do I have to do to get your attention?" He asked with a broken voice.

"Nothing Doctor, just go please"

"Is your life any better now that we are not together?"

"We were never _together_" She broke his hearts.

Jackie took the Doctor to the living room again.

"Just give her some time. She needs it" She started "She needs you. I know that, but she had a hard time re-building her life here, you have to understand that"

"I know Jackie I know. But I need her to" He thought for a moment and then decided "I'm staying"

"Are you nuts? You can stay here!"

"No, of course not. But I'm staying here on Earth untill she talks to me. I want to explain her why I left, and then she can decide what to do"

"Are you staying in the Tardis then?" Jackie asked.

"No, I'm renting an apartment, so she can see how much I need her" He replied "I' ll call you to give you my address. Tell her to come and see me when she is ready, would you?" He asks shyly.

"Yeah. Good luck" Jackie replied.

Once The Doctor left Jackie and Rose alone in the apartment Jackie went to talk to Rose.

"Sweetheart I think he really needs you, at least go and listen to him" She tried.

"No, mum. Don't you understand? He left me, that man, The Doctor, left me here without saying goodbye. Like that one time when we were in France and he left me with Mickey in a spaceship while he was with Reinette!"

"But, Rose he had already apologised for that, and now all he is trying to do is give you an explanation that you won't even listen!"

"I won't mum not this time" She ended the conversation and stood up to leave the flat.

Two days have passed and Rose didn't even think of going and see The Doctor. He had called Jackie and given her the address but Rose refused to go there a thousand times. The Doctor was about to give up but not this time he thought, he had to do it for Rose, he had to make this up to her.

Rose was walking to her Tardis blue house, the only house in the whole street. She was having a little problem with the key, it wouldn't work. , and suddenly she hear a familiar voice from behind.

"Tardis blue, nice choice, wonder why you chose this one colour out of millions of other normal, well, abridge colours if you wanted to forget the Tardis" he did a short pause and then continue "forget me"

"The only reason I wanted to forget you was because you left me remember?" Answered Rose without turning to see him.

"And now I'm back and you won't listen"

"Give me just one reason why I should listen to you" She demanded still working on the lock of her door.

The Doctor took a few steps closer. Then, when he was close enough to breathe in her neck and feel her back against him, he ripped the key from her hand and said:

"Because I know you need me as much as I do"

* * *

Rose stood still. She couldn't turn her back because if she did so she'd be touching the Doctor's lips. She couldn't run either, and the man behind her breathing in her neck had her keys too.

"Am I right?" He insisted.

Rose didn't answer.

"Rose, I need you, I want you. I want you to want me..." He was cut by Rose who was now out of control. She turned her back and pushed the Doctor away from her.

"GO ON! I'M LISTENING, WHAT DO YOU WANT? Why did you leave me?" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence. She started crying. "Why?! Why?!" She shouted while hitting him in the chest. "Wasn't I good enough for you? Did you get bored with me? Did I do something wrong?" She fell in his embrace and he held her.

The Doctor's vision was now blurred with tears.

"Rose, you hear that? My hearts are beating out of rhythm. Can't you see the effect you've got on me?" Rose was still crying out of control.

"Rose Tyler, I.." He took a long, deep breath "I love you" Once he said it, it was much easier to continue "I love you, I love you, I love you. I always have and always will" Rose stopped crying. She broke the embrace to see him in the eyes. She could see he wasn't lying.

"Why now? Why admit that now? What's the point?"

"I just thought you deserved to know. Sometimes, back in the Tardis, I felt you loved me too. But, well you know, you being human and all that, I couldn't be with you"

"And now you do?"

"I just want you back in the Tardis with me" He admitted.

"Just like friends, right?" She was hurt.

"No Rose. Not this time. I want you as..my.." He stopped for a moment.

"As what Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I want us to be whatever you want us to be", It's up to you" He brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Want to see inside?" Rose changed the subject abruptly.

"Of, course"

Once inside Rose showed the Doctor her home. Her life. And he was so proud of her, so proud that she could continue without him and at the same time that scared him because that meant she could live with him out of her life, and he didn't like that idea.

"Would you explain me now why you left me?"

"Yeah" And he did. He explained her every detail of the Cyberman fight and how he felt when he recovered the memories.

It was 10:00pm when they realised they had talked for 5 hours. They didn't remember how fast time passed when they where together. They were cuddling in the couch when Rose whispered:

"It's 10:00pm"

"I know"

"And we are cuddling. You loved to cuddle when we were together. Always found the perfect excuse to do it"

"You love to have me near so stop complaining"

"Who said I was?" She laugh.

"5 hours ago you wouldn´t even let me see you and now we are in the couch together" He said happily.

"I know. Would you..I mean if you don't...cause it's late and..."

"Yes Rose?" He encourage her.

"Would you like to stay over tonight?" She asked finally.

"Would you like me to?"

"Well yeah, 'cause it's late and and... I would like to have you near tonight, I don't want to lose you again"

"I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

_**What do you think? Review and let me know! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank all the people who posted a review because that's the only way for me to know that you actually like the story as much as I do :) This chapter goes for all that people, and the ones who follow the story and everyone who supports this fanfic somehow thank you !

* * *

The Doctor was cuddle to Rose when he heard her whispering in his ear.

"What are you going to do now that you found me?"

He stopped for a moment. She was asking him what was he going to do with her he thought.

"Back in the Tardis. Same old life" He answered.

"On your own?" This was so familiar to her. _Please don't say yes please don't._

The Doctor laugh as he remembered his first Christmas with this lovely human laying now in his embrace. "Don't you want to come?" He asked fearing she might say no.

"Of course I do want to come with you" She said.

He sight in relief. They stood in silence for a moment. The Doctor began feeling guilty because he had left Rose, not on purpose but still, and he made her built a new life and now he was taking her away from that. He thought of him as a selfish person and he didn't like that feeling in his stomach.

"But Rose..." He broke the silence, "I don't want to make you choose between this beautiful life you've created and the life you can have with me in the Tardis"

"I know you don't but what other choice have we got?" Said she.

"I don't know, but I'll come up with something soon, I promise" Said he.

Rose smiled at the concern and love he had for her.

"Ok, but what do we do untill then?" Rose looked at him.

"Well, I suppose I could, I don't know, stay?" He returned the look and then hurried to add "I mean, If you want"

Rose couldn't believe what she heard. Did the Doctor just asked her to stay with her at her own house on Earth and do domestic? No, wait, he didn't talk about domestic but if he was going to stay...

"Do you realize what this implies? She asked innocently.

"I know what you are thinking Rose Tyler but I assure you I can definitely do domestic when it comes to you"

Rose rolled her eyes and said "Oh you are such a romantic boyfriend" And then regret saying that 'cause no one had mention being a cupple before. "Sorry, what I meant was... well you know 'cause we said we love each other and well, I thought maybe we were...special?" She blushed.

"You never said you love me" He said causing her to blush even more.

"Didn't I? In that case, Doctor I love you"

The Doctor had never in his whole life felt more alive, more happy, more in love. He hadn't kissed her yet, and when he realised that, he could only look at her mouth. Rose noticed and blushed again. Seriously what was with blushing today?

"I love it when you blush" He said innocently "And about the girlfriend and boyfriend thing... Do you know what implies to be _MY _Girlfriend?

"What?" She asked with a giggle.

"I have to warn you before you regret saying we are a cupple that I am very, very possessive, jealous.." He stared at her waiting to see a grin on her face or waiting her to giggle, and she did, so he continued "We would cuddle almost all day, we would sleep in the same bed " He wiggle his eyebrows when he said that. Rose nearly fainted at the idea "And I could do some domestic now and then if you want..."

"Shopping included?"

"Shopping included" He reassured.

"Then I don't have anything to complain about do I?" said she.

"You tell me" said he.

"I would _love_ to be your _girlfriend_" She smiled like a little school girl who had just said yes to a prom invitation.

"Doctor...?" Rose called.

"Yes?" He replied softly.

"Aren't you hungry? 'Cause I'm starving here" She joke.

"Actually I haven't thought about food since I'm with you now. You are all I need to live" He answered with a bright smile on his face.

"You can't be more sappy" She teased.

"Shut up, you like it" He moved his gaze from her eyes to the floor a bit embarrass realising he might have been a little too mushy.

"You are right" She replied "Soo, what are we gonna eat?"

"Your house, Don't ask me!" He teased.

"Fine, I'm going to see what can I do okay?"

While she was going to the kitchen he shouted "Add bananas to whatever the meal is!" And it made him happy that she laugh about his suggestion.

"So domestic" He said to himself. And he liked it actually. It was the very first time in years he settle down and enjoyed the moment without running for his life or worrying about the destroy of universe or something like that. Thing he got use to.

While Rose was in the kitchen he started investigating her house. Tardis blue in the outside he knew, he had walked in front of her house all this days just to see the light on, but never saw the lovely house in the inside. It was beautiful, everything was in the right place where it should be. He wandered to her bedroom when he found the way that led to it. A bed big enough for two, he thought, and it seemed very comfy too. Next to it, in a little table, there was a picture in a portrait. He remembered having that photo taken for her. It was a very colorful picture and in it you could see Rose, the Doctor and the Tardis. And you could almost touch the love around them in the picture. He smiled at the thought that she had it somewhere near her. He went back to the living room at the sound of the phone ringing and Rose asking him to answer.

"Rose Tyler's Tardis blue house, what can I do for you?" The Doctor said.

"Umm, sorry, I'm looking for Rose Tyler, is she home? A manly voice replied.

What man could be possibly be looking for his adored Rose in the phone.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name.."

"Julian Brooks" He answered a bit uncomfortable.

"Well Julian I'm very sorry but Rose has just.." He was saying when Rose grabbed the phone from his hands and continue the conversation.

"Julian hey! How are you? Sorry I didn't returned your call or your messages I've been busy really. What's the matter?"

The Doctor didn't like the sound of her voice talking to him, to that "Julian" The way it raised until it got to that single note that she used when she was excited. Who the hell was he, and what did he want?

He stood there listening the conversation, at least what Rose said.

"Mhhh...Yeah...cool!"

"That was The Doctor" She answered.

"Well yes he is... He is my man I guess" She laughed.

When he thought that maybe he was overreacting he heard her say:

"Sunday? Yeah, that'll be okay...see you then" And she hang up.

"Who..? Who was that um.. guy?" The Doctor asked.

"Who? Julian? Just a friend from work" She assured.

"You have just accepted to go on a date with a "friend from work" as you say?"

"Doctor it is not a date, it is a work thing we have to do.. You know I love you and only you" She said.

"Yes, I guess you said that" He agreed.

"Then what else do I need to do or say to make you be a 100% sure?"

The Doctor closed the space between them. He took her in his arms and said:

"Kiss me?"

* * *

**_Please Review! Chapter 5 coming soon a lot of fluffy stuff and domestic, and the Doctor is going to tell Rose his plan! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

I promise I know where this story is going! Be patient.. I'm not sure how many chapters I want to write on this fanfic but I'm on it ! But I'm happy because I could finish this in less than a week time so yay me! hahahaha :) ENJOY! and review if possible that will make me very vey happy!

* * *

"_Kiss me?"_

Rose, who was now in the Doctor's arms about to pass out, took a step closer and put his lips to his. At first it was a first kiss, you couldn't say like any other because, well, they are the Doctor and Rose everything is out of normal when it comes to them... A sweet, tasty kiss full of love and tenderness that turned to a passionate, deep, full of energy kind of kiss.

He felt no fear holding her in his arms, he knew she was there, he could feel her, he could touch her and nothing was going to come between them, but despite the big ego that the Doctor was known for having, he was very insecure too. It was part of his nature, not always but with the woman he loved and her being a human he could be as insecure as a silly teenager with her first girlfriend. He knew Rose loved him, he believed her, but he still felt jealous when he thought of Julian or any man who had been with this girl. _His_ girl.

The Doctor held her tighter in his arms, kissing her, hugging her, exploring every single inch of her back. And Rose was very aware of that, and she enjoyed being touched by this alien that she could call _his_. But being human had its disadvantages, she needed air. Rose broke the kiss to catch her breath, the Doctor looked at her questioning her actions, but then remembered she only had one heart, she had less blood running through her body, less air going to her lungs.

"You ok?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, human me, sorry, still have needs you know?" She teased.

"I have needs too, Rose Tyler" He replied with his most seductive voice.

"Yeah? What are you needing now?"

"You" He said sincerely, and continue kissing her. Suddenly the microwave started making noises and Rose had to go to finished the meal she had almost forgotten.

"The food.." She tried.

"Don't care" He trapped her in his arms, she started to fight to get off him, not because she didn't want to be with him, but because she wanted to tease and to eat really.

"Rose.." He said forcing her to stay in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"I'll let you go under one condition"

"And that is..." She insisted.

"Promised me you won't be long" At first he was proud of himself because he thought he was being romantic but when he heard Rose sob he began to worry.

"Rose, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm being silly, really" She said.

"Won't tell your _boyfriend_ what's happening to you? I don't think that's right Rosie, I don't think that's what humans do"

"And since when are you human haaa? And Rosie seriously?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not human but since you are ... And well, you do have to admit that Rosie is a cute name for my girl" He winked an eye.

"Stop it, I'm stronger than you think I am"

"I know, I know you are Rose I never said you weren't. If you weren't you couldn't have continue with your life after what I did to you. Now, tell me, why are you crying?"

"I just remembered... that you forgot about me" She let out a small gasp.

"I'm sorry Rose, I really am" He apologised.

"I know it wasn't your fault Doctor, you don't have to apologise"

"But I do need to, though! 'cause I continue hurting you and I don't deserve to be forgiven anymore. I have let you down so many times and you still want me. And I don't know why"

"Because the universe has seen how much you've been through" She replied "Now, food! would you let me go?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Don't waste your energies apologising... save them for later" She told him seductively.

Oooh! He had plenty of energy for later too, so saving them or not it'll be the same. "What are we eating anyways?" He changed the subject.

"Pizza" She replied.

"Pizza? first dinner together and you ordered pizza?"

"Come on! We both now that I'm not cooking material so why pretend I am?" She laughed.

"I would have cooked something more..." He couldn't think of the right word to say.

"More...?"

"Elegant? Romantic?"

"Right! 'cause you are exactly the romantic type of bloke"

"Are you implying that I can't be romantic? And wait.." He paused to look at her trying to sound serious "Are you laughing at my cooking skills?"

"Did you deduct that on your own?" She teased giggling.

"Rose Tyler you devil woman, I'll show you some other time how romantic and good cook I am" He passed and then continue "In fact, why don't I show you my cooking skills this Sunday?"

"You mad? You think I'm stupid or something? You know that on Sunday I'm going out with Julian"

"See!" He shouted triumphantly "See? you just said "going out" as a date!"

"You are bonkers.. shut up and eat your pizza" She said.

"Fine, fine. But I tell you, I don't like him"

"What?! You don't even know him, you have only talked to him on the phone!"

"And what do you expect me to do?" He said while sitting down in the lovely table on the living-room "Invite him to eat pizza and watch a football match together and then call him to take you to dinner? _Hey mate! Remember that gorgeous blond girl who works with you? Lovely human sexy Rosie don't you fancy taking her to dinner? Kiss her, touch her, mak..." _He was doing a sarcastic imitation when Rose cut him off.

"Point taken! Ok? He is not taking me to dinner, he won't kiss me nor touch me or make love to me..." She blushed a little " Why would I want him to do all those thing when I have a sexy alien all for myself!" She joked.

"Wait and see" He returned the joke.

The ate the pizza laughing at each other and having the time of their lives and hoping the universe won't ruin that moment. But they felt that this couldn't go on like this either 'cause something was missing. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue...

2 be continued -


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like it was years since the last time I updated so sorry for that :) Here you have some fluffy dialogs ENJOY!

* * *

It was bed time. Rose had never felt so nervous and excited for going to bed, but this time she was going to share it with an alien so yeah, she had all rights to feel that way. It wasn't less for the Doctor, sharing a bed with Rose wasn't something he did everyday, so this, this was going to be interesting.

Rose leaded the Doctor to her room, now their room. She didn't know what to do, what to say, if she should look at him or not. And the Doctor was aware of that so he decided to help, even though he felt very nervous too.

"Forgot my pyjamas back in the Tardis, I didn't expect things to, well, reach this point" He wiggled his eyebrowns hopping it would melt the ice somehow.

"But you were determined to kiss me...and touch me right?" She laughed

"Yeah, well. Just as it should be"

"I guess you'll have to sleep in t-shirt and boxers" She said with a grin on her face, hoping it wasn't to much to ask or suggest.

"Guess so" He agreed "But that won't be fair though" He told her while looking up and down at her.

"What have you got in mind?" She asked.

"Well, you could, let's say, sleep in knickers and shirt too so that we are equals don't you think?"

"So that's what the Doctor's been hiding all this time isn't it? You wanted to see me in my knickers" She challenged.

He blushed at the thought and smiled innocently. "Okay, fine, so we are equals" She agreed.

They went to each other's "side" of the bed and got undressed. Then they laid under the covers, the Doctor in his brown shirt and boxers and Rose in her orange knickers and a white shirt. She searched for his proximity and he moved so that she was in his embrace.

"I use to imagine what would it be like to see you wake up next to me" The Doctor admitted softly. He still didn't know what things Rose would like to listen. He had imagine what kind of lover would she be like. A good one no doubts but what type of things would she like to do, to be told, to listen how would she like him to touch her and where and all those things, so for now he was testing.

"Mmm, that'll be nice" She whispered in his chest. Hi entwined their hands "Other things you have imagined?" She asked seductively. Ohh how was she enjoying it.

"Would you like me to tell you? all the things I've imagined us doing, saying, doing" He laughed.

"Yeah. I want to know everything" She told him sweetly.

"I used to watch you in your sleep and think of how warm it must be to be cuddle to you in bed. And then, every morning, Rose, every single morning I woke up very early and not because I needn't more sleep, but to wait untill you woke up thinking of what could I tell you, how could I great you, the first words of the day. Of course I also thought of the places I could take you in the day. And once, just once, after I almost lost you in that planet that was about to turn into dust, that impossible planet, the day after that I almost took you to a romantic dinner.." He smiled as the memories took him back.

"Really?" Rose asked happily "And why didn't you? What stopped you?" She continued.

"Do you remember that hug we shared? And after that you went to your bedroom to read a book?"

"Yeah, so?" She was confused.

"What was that book about?" he insisted.

"Well, umm...It was silly really a friend suggested me to read it, not my type of book by the way but it was a little bit linked to our past situation. Twilight and well the other books?"

"Exactly. And do you know what happens to Bella in the end right? She was turned into a vampire. I was afraid you wanted to be Time Lord or something so I just... I'm sorry Rose I was such a coward and besides it's just a book right?"

"Yes it is Doctor,just a story" She smiled "And that stopped you? Shame on you!" She teased.

"Yeah, but not any more!" He rolled so he could be on top of her and continue to snog her senselessly. Rose, of course, didn't complain.

That night was for far the best they had in their lives. They didn't do much more than talk and share long deep kisses occasionally and well caress a bit. And they learned a lot from the other, their likes and dislikes and what made each other catch their breath and quicken their heart beats.

* * *

The Doctor's fantasies became true when Rose woke up next to him the next morning. His hair was a mess, so was hers, and they both had sleepy eyes. It was Sunday and the Doctor was thinking of a way to keep her in bed with him without mentioning her "date" with Julian. But he didn't have to remember her that 'cause she was already thinking what was she going to wear. She tried to stood up from bed but the Doctor grabbed her from behind and pushed her right where she belonged, in his arms.

"Oh don't be silly! You have me all for yourself everyday just give me a break!"

"All for myself? You didn't talk to me for almost a week after a year of being separated and now you want me to let you go? Are you mental? How could I do that?"

"Doctor please!" She realised he was not going to give up that easy so she had to make a deal "Okay, here is the thing" She began catching the Doctor's attention "You let me go with Julian just for 3 hours so we can sort that WORK thing and then I came back home and do whatever you want for the rest of the day"

"Whatever I want? Anything?" He asked amazed and excited of this new proposal.

"Yeah. But nothing weird alright?"

"Yes Ma'am" He answered and let go of her making a big effort not to jump for her once more.


	7. Big finale!

Big finale! for all the revewers! :) KISSIS OLIVE! **To continue with this story go back and search for "Life as a superhero" I intend to write a few more chapters in that story :)****  
**

* * *

Rose said goodbye to the Doctor after giving him a sweet kiss on his lips and left the house. She was going to meet Julian from work. She was wearing a lovely short flowered dress, the Doctor tried to make her put jeans and a t-shirt saying that if she went to meet him in that dress he would get the wrong idea but Rose told him to stop worrying and that she wouldn't be out for more than "a few" hours.

When the Doctor was left by his own, he changed into his usual brown suit and turned the TV. What was he supposed to do now that he was along in the house? He didn't care doing domestic with Rose but he was on his own now, and that was the difference.

What do men when they are not with the woman they love? Was Rose expecting him to make dinner or something? No, of course not. He had promised to think of a way to have both lives united as one. But how? Saving the universe, travelling just for fun and having a domestic life down on Earth was something rather impossible for them. They were not giving up the travelling and the running and he was not going to make her choose between the life she could have with him in the TARDIS and the life she had re-created on Earth.

After a few hours of watching the telly, the Doctor changed the channel and saw that there was a superhero special on BBC 1. First Superman, then Batman and the Avengers together with other well-known superheros.

"_We are kind of a superhero team...me and Rose, Rose and me..."_ He thought "_After all we save planets and people and civilizations, and we come home once in a while to visit her mum and I have an alter ego you could say, John Smith me after all?"_

And that was when the idea popped inside his head for the first time. They could live a life as superheros, or kind of. Saving the world but living on Earth, and they had a time machine which came very handy now and then. Yeah, they could do that. Rose would like it wouldn't she? He would have to ask her first of course, but he thought it was a great idea.

He had to prepare something, a little speech to look more confident of this idea of his. He went to Rose's, no sorry, their bedroom searching a shit of paper and a pencil to write with. He opened the drawer of the table next to her side of the bed and found nothing on it. Then he opened the other table and didn't find what he was searching for. Where else could he find a shit of paper to write on? The closet maybe? He went to the closet and opened it and while he was searching for paper and a pencil a few magazines fall from the bookcase.

The Doctor, confused, picked them up to put them in the place they belonged when he realised they were wedding magazines and other domestic ones.

Suddenly he began to feel guilt inside for not realising what she really wanted. A married life, but, did she wanted this with him or where this magazines from a previous owner of her heart? He feared that they may be from a previous relationship and he was confused. He decided to do something he would have never imaging doing. He was going to ask Jackie for some advice, after all it was her daughter he was dating.

He walked to Kackie's place which it wasn't far from Rose's blue house and when he arrived Jackie recived him with a grinn on her face.

"So haw is my alien the heart-breaker?" She joked but saw the Doctor didn't when he stared at her with a serious look.

"Just kidding"

"Oh, right.." He faked a smile.

"Everything alright? What's happend? Where's Rose! I thought you two had well, made up for the time wasted?"

"What do you mean? Jackie I would never..." But he was cut by Jackie laughing.

"It's okey, you know? I don't know why she's still with you if you hadn't jumped to her yet!"

"We don't need that to be happy, mind?"

"You sure you don't want that?" She grined.

"Well, I've never said..Oh stop it Jackie I'm not here to talk about my intimate relations with your daugther who, right now, by the way, she's with another man"

"What do you mean with "another guy" ? " Jackie asked confussed.

"Julian, she works with him. He called her to hang out, something from work she said, it's okay, I trust and believe in her"

"Oh! Julian that lovely young, blonde hair guy. Yeah I remember him, what a sexy eyes! and his.."

"Not helping you know!" He raised his voice starting to regret letting Rose go to that date, appointment.

"Yeah, sorry" She said "Then what's brought you here?"

"I need you to tell me if Rose was with someone while I wasn't around"

"What? Why?"

"Jackie, please, I need to know!"

"But why? Doctor, Rose loves you and that's what matters"

"I found wedding magazines hidden in her closet" He said with a serious tone.

"Oh...I see" She stopped and thought, then replied "Doctor, Rose is not like the other girls you've met right? She is special and surely not an avridge woman, but she is still a human, she needs some domestic in her life, and love, and shopping, marrige and a family. She was raised around that stuff"

"I guess you are right. And I don't care, really, I would love to marry Rose" Jackie looked at him surprised at the confession "I would love to, really. But what if she bought those magazines when she was in love with someone else, someone who is not..._me"_

"She didn't tell you then" Jackie sighted.

"What? Haven't told me what?" asked the Doctor.

"You left her here on Earth Doctor, I don't care if it was or not your intention.."

"It wasn't" He cut her off coldly.

"Fine. But she needed help, she needed love. Rose met Julian from work, the same Julian who is with her now, and they..well they had something, she told me with him she could almost forget about her sadness, and that's what she wanted to do and what I wanted for her, and I'm sure you would have want that for her too. "

"Then the magazines where from her past relationship with him. And they are together now probably.."

"You don't know. You can't be sure of that, but I tell you what. You can be sure that she loves you Doctor, more than anything, more than anyone and more than him"

Suddenly, and by everyone's surprise, the door was opened by a lovely blonde hair girl in a lovely short flowered dress. She ran to the Doctor's arms and he retunred the hug. After a few minutes she broke the embrace and look at his eyes full of sadness now.

"I saw the magazines. I went back home and saw the magazines in the floor, I can explain" She begged.

"Then please do Rose because I don't understand! Julian, your ex-boyfriend? Or shall I say _fiancé?"_

"No, Doctor, let me explain"

"Go on then" He raised his voice. Jackie went out of the room living the two of them along.

"Julian and I were together, we were a cupple yes, and after a year he proposed to me and...and I accepted it" She broke to tears and the continued "Those magazines you found in the closet where my ... where ideas for the dress"

"Right" He took a deep breath "Why are you with me then? He's waiting for you Rose, I don't want to ruin..."

"No! No, you don't understand. I-I was afraid that I would never be good enough for someone so..I just had a great time with him. All those dates we had and when he kissed me I felt worth it. I regret everything I did, but I never knew that you were coming back for me, and that you had lost your memory. I thought you just droped me back on Earth because you got tired of me. And I had a crush on him and was going to marry him"

"Why have you gone out with him?"

"I wanted to explain everything to him. It's not easy you know? Now I've broken his heart and I don't know if he is ever going to talk to me again. But I love you"

Those words made the Doctor's heart stop. Literally stop. That was all he needed to hear, that she loved him. That after everything they've been through she still loved him.

"Am I the only one then? Am I still your man?" He asked with a smile of relief.

"Yes you are honey" And she ran to his arms and kissed him.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose went back to the TARDIS blue house and went straight to bed, not because they were tired but because they wanted to be close and cuddling and kissing, and talking.

"We could live both lives you know? The TARDIS life and the human life" He started.

"What are you talking about? How would we deal with both of them?" Rose wondered.

"Easy, we live here on Earth, you go to work everyday, I could..I dunno, be a teacher or something, I love kids" He smiled and continued "And ocassionaly we could fly away with the TARDIS and because it is a time machine too we wouldn't be late for anything"

"I like that" She smiled in his chest and felt his temperature rising.

"Doctor, in all the time I spent with Julian we've never had.." She admitted.

"You can't be serious" He said surprised.

"Why?!"

"With a girl like you who wouldn't want that?" He said cheekily.

"I told him I was waiting for marrige but honestly I was waiting for you" said she.

"Really?" He said while he made a move to end up on top of her "Glad to hear that" He whispered in her ear.

"So are you going to give me what I've been waiting?" She asked breathing heavily.

"I don't know..don't you want to wait after we are marride?" He asked hoping this was what she really wanted.

"Are you sure? Because I don't need..."

"Shut up, of course you do" And he proceeded to kiss her passionately and end up with all the waiting for once of all.

* * *

**Hey there, hope you liked it :) I did! haha**


End file.
